


Starlight Over London

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sherlock doesn't know anything about the stars, Sherlock isn't good at emotion, Stars, night sky, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: In a moment of peace during a case, John shows his love of the stars. Sherlock is amused.





	Starlight Over London

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly ship Johnlock, but I can appreciate it and so I wrote this little drabble. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend BrokenLights for helping me decide which pairing to write :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The game was afoot. 

The trap had been set, the wheels were in motion, or so Sherlock assured John. From what _he_ could see, they'd just ran around the city while Sherlock occasionally threw money to people John had been taught to diplomatically call homeless people, but oh well. It was fun, running around London in the middle of the night. The city felt very different once the sun had set, darker and more dangerous, but also wider and with more possibilities hidden in the shadows. Like the possibility of getting murdered, but he was trying to stay positive. 

They were right up high, on the roof of a massive block of flats. The air was cool, it rustled through the half hearted attempts at garden plots, carrying the scent of the Thames. Sherlock stood next to the railing, looking down over the city. John paced. 

After walking round once more, trying to warm up, John joined him. He looked at the sky, clear, for once. You could never see that many stars here, the lights of the city were too bright, but tonight one star gleamed on the distant horizon. 

John nudged Sherlock. "That's the North Star."

Sherlock didn't reply, he just made a face.

"No, don't look all smug at me," John said, "I _know_ you didn't know that."

"It's just such a stupid name," Sherlock said, waving a hand at the stars. "There are billions of stars in the north, but one is deemed more north-y than the others and called the North Star?" 

John couldn't help a chuckle, and Sherlock nodded. "See? It's ridiculous."

"Just wait until I tell you about the Evening Star," John couldn't resist saying. "It's actually the planet Venus, not a star at all."

Sherlock tutted, then broke out into a grin. 

"That one, just there..." John pointed. "No, left a little, see those three together? That's Orion. It's my favourite."

"Why?" 

"Why? Oh, I don't know. It's... nice."

Sherlock just looked at him. 

"Oh, _okay._ The man who taught me the constellations, Orion was always his favourite, always the first one he pointed out. It's my favourite too, out of respect."

"What happened to him?" 

"He died. He died looking at the stars."

John thought Sherlock was going to say something else, but he didn't. They were both quiet for a long moment. Then Sherlock leaned back from the railings. 

"Well, as stars go Orion seems pretty decent. And any moment now... Ah, here we go--" A shadowy figure appeared over the edge of the roof, waving what appeared to be a letter. "Coming, John?" 

"Yeah..." John took one more look at the sky. "Yeah. I'm coming." 

"Good. I need your insights about this fine gentleman..."

And the night went on, and the stars still shone, unobserved.


End file.
